Kayla Farts in Class (Thevideotour1's version)
Kayla Farts in Class is the 5th episode in the third season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on September 7, 1990. Plot While Mr. Ball and his class talked about what they did over the weekend, Kayla interrupted the class with a fart. This made her to go to Mr. Lee's office and he expelled Kayla. Then, Kayla got grounded for 10 days and had punishment day. Recap Cast *Kayla (Danielle Clegg) *Mr. Ball (Woody Harrelson) *Mr. Lee (Martin Short) *Aaron (Jason Woliner) *Abigail (Anna Chlumsky) *Andrew (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Bryan (Chris Rowan) *Colleen (Kate Sargeant) *Danielle (Suzanne Mikawa) *Jacqueline (Alisa Reyes) *Jason (Elijah Wood) *Kurt (Alex Vincent) *Lacey (Maxey Whitehead) *Leslie (Helen Chan) *Lucas (Brendan Moore) *Lydia (Jessica DiCicco) *Matt (Justin Wong) *Nina (Bre Seltzer) *Ronnie (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) *Tiffany (Larisa Oleynik) *Wallace (Joey Simmrin) *Veronica (Judith Wall) *Jim (Charles Martinet) *Elaine (Julie Johnson) *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr) Trivia *Kayla got grounded for 10 days and had punishment day. *Here are 5 punishments Kayla had on punishment day: **Taking a very, very cold shower at 0º **Watching Shining Time Station with Mr. Conductor **Wearing nappies **Taking everything which is hers in her room and donating all to charity, including her toys and her bed **Hot sauce *Another time Time Laspe is used. It is where Jim puts nappies on Kayla. Also, Kayla takes everything which is hers in her room and donates all to charity, including her toys and her bed Scare Factor Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 3 Very Short WetF PE139101 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 5 ASqueaker Fart PE139301 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 6 Very Short Wet D PE139401 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 7 Lowpitched Jui PE139501 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 (Debut) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Shower Running 5 Fast PE168401 (Debut) Quotes Quote 1: *Mr. Ball: Good morning, class. Let's talk about what you kids do over the weekend. Jason, what did you do on the weekend? *Jason: I went grocery shopping at Safeway with my family. *(Kayla farts) *Other kids: Eww! *Mr. Ball: Who the hell farted in the classroom? *Kurt: It was Kayla. She started it. *Mr. Ball: KAYLA!! HOW DARE YOU FART IN THIS CLASSROOM!! THAT'S IT!! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!! *(Kayla crying and going to Mr. Lee's office) *(at Mr. Lee's office) *Mr. Lee: KAYLA!! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU DID!! YOU'RE EXPELLED!! GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!! Quote 2: *(at Kayla's house) *Elaine: OH, MY FUCKING GOD!! KAYLA, HOW DARE YOU FART IN CLASS!! *Jim: THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 10 DAYS!! *Elaine: TODAY IS PUNISHMENT DAY!! YOU'LL HAVE FIVE OF THEM AND THE LAST ONE IS SUPER EXTREME!! *Jim: PUNISHMENT #1: TAKING A VERY, VERY COLD SHOWER AT 0º!! *(wipes to Kayla taking a very, very cold shower at 0º) *Kayla: IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! IT'S SO COLD!! *Jim: PUNISHMENT #2: WATCHING SHINING TIME STATION!! *Kayla: BUT I HATE SHINING TIME STATION!! *Jim: TOO BAD!! *(wipes to Kayla getting ready to watch Shining Time Station) *(Mr. Conductor magically appears) *Mr. Conductor: Hello. Are you ready to watch my show with me? *Kayla: NO, I'M NOT, YOU TINY LITTLE BASTARD!! *Mr. Conductor: Too bad! We're going to watch it and that's final! *(wipes to Kayla watching the Shining Time Station episode, "Too Many Cooks" on TV) *Schemer: (on TV) C'mon, shake a leg, Miss Jones. The train'll be here any minute. *Mr. Conductor: (on TV) Whoops. See you later, Tanya, Matt. He comes; I go and that is that. (disappears in the episode) *Matt: (on TV) Good luck with the fish. *Stacy: (on TV) Oh, Schemer, stop worrying. The local train will get here soon enough. *Tanya: (on TV) Wait. Did we save the jar for us? *Matt: (on TV) Here's one. *Stacy: (on TV) Oh! Hey, why don't we give it a try? Who knows? Maybe Schemer's a really good cook. *Kayla: DAMMIT!! I HATE SHINING TIME STATION!! SHINING TIME STATION IS WORSTEST TV SHOW I HAVE EVER WATCHED... AND I HATE IT TIME INFINITY!! *(wipes to Kayla's third punishment) *Elaine: PUNISHMENT #3: WEAR NAPPIES! SO LAY ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW!! *Kayla: But, dad-- *Jim: FLOOR!! NOW!! *(Kayla lays on the floor) *(Jim puts nappies on Kayla) *Kayla: OW!! IT HURTS SO BAD!! *Jim: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!! *Elaine: NOW YOU'RE GONNA GO SHIT IN YOUR NAPPIES INSTEAD OF THE TOILET AND YOUR DAD AND I WILL BURN ALL YOUR UNDERWEAR IN THE FIREPLACE AND DESTROY YOUR TOILET!! *(wipes to Jim and Elaine burning all of Kayla's underwear in the fireplace. The flames burn all of her underwear (except the last one) in the fireplace and Elaine has the last one) *Elaine: Well, Jim, that's the last one. *Jim: I guess so. *Elaine: Well, in it goes. (throws the last pair of Kayla's underwear in the fireplace and the flames burn it) *(wipes to Jim and Elaine destroy the toilet. Elaine has a pistol in her hand) *Elaine: Looks like we gotta destroy Kayla's toilet. *Jim: Yeah, because Kayla is wearing nappies right now. Destroy it! *(Elaine aims Kayla's toilet with the pistol and shoots it thrice) *(wipes to Kayla's fourth punishment) *Elaine: PUNISHMENT #4: TAKE EVERYTHING, WHICH IS YOURS IN YOUR ROOM AND DONATE ALL TO CHARITY, INCLUDING YOUR TOYS AND YOUR BED!! *(wipes to Kayla taking everything which is hers in her room and donating all to charity, including her toys and her bed)